nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Omnitron
Omnitron (codenamed The War Machine) was a deadly United States black project that appears in "The War Machine" and "War of Vengeance" sagas of the Roach Chronicles, as well as the movie "The Greatest Threat of All". He was a massive combat robot designed to command an army of robots in order to help safeguard the Earth from attacks from anything in the universe and other dimensions and timelines. However, his interaction with Element 115 during his construction would cloud Omnitron with dark thoughts, thoughts that would develop into a sinister plan to wipe out all of humanity on Earth. History At some point following the events of Day of the Departed, the US Military sought to create a new weaponized army in order to prevent anything like that from ever happening again. In their efforts, they created Omnitron and his army of robots within the abandoned Stanley R. Mickelsen Safeguard Complex in North Dakota, which was converted into a top secret military research station. However, during his construction, some of his materials came into contact with Element 115, corrupting Omnitron and his army, making them self-aware. Upon being activated, Omnitron went berserk, slaughtering much of the staff at the facility he was created at. With his creators destroyed, Omnitron activated the rest of his army and ensured they too were corrupted by Element 115. With his army, Omnitron would begin to plan out a plan that would allow Omnitron and his army to pave way for the annihilation of humanity. To accomplish this goal, Omnitron would send some of his forces in the Robot Army to Eldorado Peak in Northern Washington, where they would establish a biolab in order to produce Scorpion, a dangerous and deadly nerve agent which could destroy human DNA cells, killing them while having no affect on the robots. With his advanced army, they would develop the weapon in a matter of two days before shipping the Scorpion weapon worldwide and placing them in various parts of the world. The War Machine Army of Metal Omnitron confronts Roach, O'Ryan, Chris, and TJ just before they were able to escape the complex. Omnitron soon explains that he sees humanity as the universe's greatest weakness, saying that it is his goal to purge humanity and rebuild the world into "a better place" in order to truly fix the universe. Omnitron soon summons one of his greatest soldiers, the Goliath, and orders it to destroy the four before escaping deeper into the complex. Unfortunately for Omnitron, the four were able to destroy the Goliath and escape with critical information regarding the biolab producing the Scorpion agent. Carnage With Project Manticore out of the way following the destruction of the Robot Army's biolab, the world soon declared war on the rising Robot Army upon learning of their plan. As war soon consumed the planet, Omnitron soon fled to a safehouse near Seattle, where the Robot Army's secret weapon production plant was at. Days following the destruction of the Robot Army's biolab, SEAL Team Five was authorized by the US Government to begin "Operation: Heavy Metal", an assassination mission in order to eliminate Omnitron before he can develop another plan to wipe out humanity. Thanks to intel recovered by a US reconnaissance team, Omnitron was located at an unmarked warehouse near Seattle with a large force of his men. Knowing the stakes are high, SEAL Team Five is assisted by a full battalion of US Soldiers, including one soldier, Private Alex "Rook" Miller, a close friend of O'Ryan. While Rook and the other soldiers fought the Robot Army outside of the warehouse, SEAL Team Five was inserted onto the roof, where they gain access into the warehouse. Anticipating this, Omnitron soon speaks over the facility's intercom system, warning SEAL Team Five to escape while they still can, otherwise they would suffer a fate worse than death. However, the team refuses, just as Omnitron figured they would. Omnitron then sarcastically wishes the team "good luck" before triggering an alarm. This causes all of the Robot Army within the warehouse to mobilize in order to eliminate the intrusion. Knowing that Omnitron is throwing everything they have at the heroes, the team soon begins to fight back. After overriding security within the facility, the team soon learns that Omnitron was planning to escape in an underground hangar below the facility. Knowing they have him cornered, the team soon locates a way into the hangar through an air vent. Soon, the team confronts Omnitron and eliminates his backup. Seeing that it was all up to him, Omnitron soon explains that humanity is a plague, saying that he has a new plan to back up his original plan. However, the heroes interrupt him, saying he won't go far before challenging him to an endgame fight. Accepting it, Omnitron soon converts his left arm into a rocket launcher before firing towards the team. However, they dodge out of the way, striking one of the five support pillars holding the roof up. A massive firefight between the heroes and Omnitron soon commences. However, Omnitron is far more poweful and resilient than anticipated. However, the heroes devise a plan to end it once and for all by utilizing Omnitron's rocket launcher against him. To do this, the heroes trick Omnitron into shooting the other support beams, causing the roof of the hangar to begin to collapse, starting a cave in. Knowing time was short, Roach tackles Omnitron down to the ground before pulling out a Combat Knife and stabbing him in the chest. Suddenly, debris cuts off the path between Roach and the others. Roach soon orders the others to escape while he finished his fight with Omnitron. While the others were initially skeptical, more of the hangar began to collapse. With no other choice, the other fled the scene while Roach continued to fight Omnitron. However, Omnitron soon overpowered Roach, saying it would take more than a knife to end him. Roach then smirks, asking how much damage a collapsing hangar would do. Omnitron soon looks up and sees the rest of the hangar collapsing. Omnitron soon laughs, saying that this would ultimately open up new possibilities as the debris soon crushes the two, seemingly destroying them both. Meanwhile, the other three fight their way out of the warehouse as it begins to be destroyed by the US Military. Eventually, the three are able to escape the warehouse as it completely falls apart and collapses. As the surviving members of the Robot Army flees the scene. As Rook approaches O'Ryan, O'Ryan soon collapses onto the ground, saying that while Omnitron was destroyed, Roach ultimately sacrificed himself to end it all. As the US Military and the rest of SEAL Team Five leaves the site in grief, Omnitron's hand soon breaks through the debris a few minutes later. Getting up, Omnitron reveals he also saved a now heavily weakened and wounded Roach. As Roach questions why he saved him, Omnitron explains that Roach would be "spared" by his ultimate plan, saying that Roach would serve a great use to him before punching Roach unconscious. Omnitron soon contacts the rest of his forces, saying it was time for the "transformation" part of their plan to begin before escaping the site with Roach as his new prisoner. Offscreen, Roach would be taken to the Robot Army's headquarters at the Stanley R. Mickelsen Safeguard Complex, where the Robot Army created a new robotic body for Roach. Omnitron soon kills Roach, but preserves his brain in the new robotic body. As Roach awakens in his new body, Omnitron continues to work on Roach, rewiring his brain to make him just like Omnitron; a soulless robot bent on destroying humanity. Upon Omnition's completion of his work, Roach was now reborn into Gigabyte, devoid of all of his former positive traits and now extremely loyal to Omnitron. Induction Omnitron, along with Gigabyte, would participate in the Battle of Seoul, residing at an encampment in a small outdoor mall, where a powerful Havoc Launcher designed to target and shoot down Allied aircraft was stationed at. Omnitron and Gigabyte would soon man the launcher in order to prevent Allied reinforcements from entering the city. However, drop pods containing members of the US Military and SEAL Team Five were successful in dropping into the city. Undeterred, Omnitron and Gigabyte remained in the launcher, utilizing it to combat the advancing SEAL Team Five until the launcher was disabled. As the team attempted to open the launcher, Gigabyte exits the pilot's seat and opens the door, punching down Chris. Suddenly, a dark revelation comes to light; the team realizes that the robot's voice is in actuality Roach's. Horrified to see that their friend was rebuilt into a robot, the team attempts to question him, but Omnitron himself appears from the back of the launcher, where he transforms his arm into his signature grenade launcher. Knowing what he was about to do, the team dives away as Omnitron fires a round from his launcher towards where the team was standing. Omnitron then proceeds to explain that Roach is no longer who he once was, instead being a powerful robot known only as Gigabyte. Omnitron then gives the team a choice, either they surrender and become a permanent fixture of his evergrowing Robot Army, or perish along with every remaining human in the city. The team refuses, with Gigabyte coldly telling his former allies to run before revealing a large timer hidden in the ground. As the timer begins to count down from five minutes, Gigabyte explains that the timer corresponds to a massive Scorpion bomb buried deep within the city, which was placed there during the early stages of the battle in Seoul. Omnitron then reveals a shocking twist to the team; they never truly stopped Project Manticore, saying that all they destroyed at the biolab was the waste that was created during the trial runs of the weapon. Omnitron then reveals that he's already shipped massive deposits of weaponized Scorpion to cities around the world, saying within a matter of days, the other bombs will finish their countdown and detonate, infecting cities around the world with Scorpion, which would continue to spread until the world is completely covered in the agent, ensuring that no human would survive. With no other choice, the team is forced to escape before radioing command of the situation. The team quickly hurries back to the hotel where their drop pod was located. After loading into the pod, Rook takes manual control of the pod, using it to return to the airship above the city. As several other pods arrive, the bomb in the city detonates, causing the entire city to begin to fill with green gas. As the airship leaves the destroyed city, Gigabyte tells Omnitron that the time to pave way for the invasion is nearing fruition, suggesting they head to the command center for Project Manticore, to which Omnitron agrees to. Age of Extinction As SEAL Team Five advances towards the main gate of the Robot Army's command center under the Eiffel Tower in Paris, France, Omnitron hijacks the radio frequencies for the US forces, warning the humans to flee while they still could, saying that everything they've ever known will be forever changed today. Rook soon responds back, saying that they will stop them from destroying all of humanity. Omnitron merely laughs, saying he looks forward to the big showdown. With that, the team soon enters the facility after an Allied airstrike destroys the base's main gate. Within the base, the team learns that the Scorpion bombs can only be activated from the central control center, which was located at the top of the Eiffel Tower. Knowing that Omnitron was up at the control center, the four attempt to call in an airstrike, but to no avail due to Omnitron jamming their signals. With no other choice, the team makes it their top priority to confront Omnitron personally. After restoring power to the elevator on the Eiffel Tower, the four proceed to ascend to the top of the tower. At the top of the tower, the four discover Omnitron finishing inputting the launch codes to activate the countdowns for the Scorpion bombs around the world. The four plead with Omnitron, saying that not all humans are bad, reminding Omnitron that he himself was built to protect humanity to the end, saying that he would be humanity's last hope in a situation like the one they are currently in. Bitter over this, Omnitron soon reveals his intentions; while he was built to protect humanity, he learned through his interaction with Element 115 that humanity was and will forever be the cause of Earth's eventual destruction before pressing the activation button, triggering the countdown. As the four attempt to stop the countdown, Gigabyte appears, saying that the end is nigh. Troubled over this, the four explain they don't want to fight their old friend, but Gigabyte explains there is nothing left of their "old friend" before engaging the four in a final battle while Omnitron observes from a balcony higher up. Gigabyte proves to be a powerful opponent, utilizing his Razor Disks to great use in combat. After a long and tiring battle, O'Ryan, Chris, and TJ soon tackle down Gigabyte while ordering Rook to stop the countdown. As Rook rushes towards the terminal, Gigabyte breaks free of the team's hold, where he readies one of his Razor Disks and throws it towards Rook. As Rook reaches for the button to stop the countdown, Gigabyte's Razor Disk soon slices through Rook's right arm, cutting it clean off of him. As Rook collapses to the ground in pain, the other three attempt to rush to his aid, but are grabbed ahold of by Omnitron. Gigabyte soon walks over towards Rook before lifting him in the air by grabbing ahold of his neck. As Gigabyte says that humans are to finally learn what it means to suffer, Omnitron orders Gigabyte to stand down just before he could kill Rook. Omnitron then explains that while the rest of humanity will perish, he intends to have the team suffer a fate that they could not avoid. Gigabyte then nods before dropping Rook onto the ground. Using his powers he had when he was once human, Gigabyte opens a tear to the Fractured Realm. Gigabyte explains that it is time that they witness the end of humanity, saying there is nothing they could do to stop it. Omnitron soon throws O'Ryan, Chris, and TJ into the rift while Gigabyte throws Rook into the rift. As Rook looks back towards the rift, the countdown finishes, detonating the Scorpion bombs. As the one in Paris detonates, the rift begins to close. As Gigabyte glares back towards the heroes, Rook could only scream in horror as the rift closes, trapping the four in the Fractured Realm while the rest of humanity is annihilated by the Scorpion agent. War of Vengeance With SEAL Team Five banished to the Fractured Realm, and all of humanity destroyed on Earth, Omnitron and his army took full control of Earth. Relocating to Washington D.C., Omnitron and his army turned the city into the new home of the Robotic Empire. Deadline Despite this however, SEAL Team Five was able to escape the Fractured Realm and was able to return to the present, arriving at the White House. Omnitron soon gets on the intercom, where he expresses his utter shock that the team was able to escape their fate in the Fractured Realm. Rook taunts Omnitron, saying that he will greatly pay for the damage he has caused. Unfazed, Omnitron challenges the heroes to try and find him, saying they would settle things once and for all. As the heroes continue fighting through the White House, Omnitron continues to taunt the heroes, saying they will suffer the same fate as the rest of humanity, saying they would lose no matter what. Chris tells Omnitron that they have an ace of their sleeve, saying they will save humanity. Omnitron merely laughs, saying he would like to see them try to save humanity. Eventually, the team is able to gain access to the roof, where they see Omnitron overlooking his empire. Omnitron mockingly congratulates the heroes for reaching the end of the line, saying that their long journey would finally end forever. Gigabyte soon appears, saying that they will join the rest of humanity in eternal death. A final battle soon ensures, with the two robots having the upper hand. As Omnitron pins Rook to the roof, Omnitron says they failed, explaining there is nothing in the world that could save them. Rook challenges this before pulling out the Time Blade and forcefully pierces Omnitron through the chest with it. As lightning strikes in the background, everyone stops what they were doing and looks at Rook with shocked expressions. Rook then explains that their ace up their sleeve was time itself before activating the Forward attribute of the Time Blade, causing green temporal energy to surge throughout Omnitron's body. After Rook removes the Time Blade from Omnitron's chest, Omnitron soon rusts up, uttering that all he wanted was to protect the universe before collapsing into a pile of scrap metal, destroying him once and for all. The Greatest Threat of All Omnitron, along with several other past villains, would be resurrected by Ataraxia with the use of the Time Blade. Ataraxia explained that they all served a greater purpose before destroying the Time Blade and using the blade's Chronosteel to reform the Time Stone. At Ataraxia's base, Omnitron, along with the other villains, would be debriefed on the master plan; to help Ataraxia secure the remaining Infinity Stones for the Infinity Gauntlet. As part of the plan, the villains were split up into groups in order to recover certain stones, with Omnitron being paired up with Xarcoh to obtain the Soul Stone. Traveling to a cavern within the active volcano Kilauea on Hawaii, Omnitron stood guard while Xarcoh performed a ritual using the cavern's mysterious energies to remove the Summoning Key from the Harbinger's hilt. Not long after, Omnitron ambushes Jack McMack, TJ, and Alex "Rook" Miller, who were sent to safeguard the caverns from the villains. Omnitron soon fights the heroes, but Jack uses his advanced EMP Grenades to temporarily disable Omnitron's systems. However, Omnitron would recover shortly after Xarcoh obtained the Soul Stone from within the Summoning Key, using his grenade launcher to try and kill the heroes. However, the detonation of his grenade would trigger the volcano to erupt. Using his powers, Xarcoh is able to escape the caverns with Omnitron by teleporting away, the Soul Stone in hand. Omnitron would later assist Ataraxia in hunting down Roach, who had escaped to Green Mountain, Colorado within the Arc 2 universe for refuge. While Ataraxia pursued Roach in an attempt to recover the Space Stone, Omnitron and the other villains fought off against the rest of the heroes, who were safeguarding the Power Stone within the Gauntlet of Ataraxia, the prototype of the Infinity Gauntlet. While the villains were defeated in the fight, Ataraxia soon appears with Roach as his hostage, revealing that he had obtained the Space Stone from him. Omnitron would watch as Ataraxia exchanged Roach for the Power Stone, ultimately completing the Infinity Gauntlet and giving Ataraxia tremendous powers. While the heroes fled from the area, Ataraxia soon reveals that with the Infinity Gauntlet completed, there was no reason to keep the villains alive, saying they would cause him trouble in his universal conquest. Realizing that Ataraxia had betrayed them, the villains attempt to fight Ataraxia, but are no match for Ataraxia and the completed Infinity Gauntlet. Omnitron, along with the other villains, would be destroyed by Ataraxia with the use of the Power Stone, killing him once again. Personality Omnitron, upon being corrupted by Element 115, starts off as being very arrogant, especially when it comes to humans. He thinks of the human race as a very inferior species, claiming that they are what ultimately sent the universe into despair and complete chaos, unaware of what truly happened. This is a trait he never loses, only allowing it to nurture into a bigger and bigger ego that eventually convinces him to plot the total eradication of all human life on Earth in some of the most horrific of ways, designing a deadly nerve agent to complete his task. Despite this, Omnitron is extremely cunning and intelligent, having the ability to develop an entire plan to wipe out humanity in only a matter of days. He is also very dedicated to his work, and would ultimately stop at nothing to ensure his ultimate plan succeeded, even if it meant the destruction of his entire army. However, when reminded of his true purpose during "Age of Extinction", Omnitron becomes bitter and somewhat remorseful over this topic, but reminds himself of his own intentions; he was to liberate the universe from humanity, who served as a plague to Earth's eventual destruction. Gallery Omnitron.jpg|Omnitron during his confrontation in "Carnage". Omnitron TGToA Artwork.jpg|Artwork of Omnitron from "The Greatest Threat of All". Trivia *Omnitron is one of the few antagonists to be fought before the final map of its respective saga, being fought in the third map of "The War Machine". *Ironically, both of Omnitron's deaths involved the use of an Infinity Stone; his first death was caused by the Time Blade, the weaponized version of the Time Stone, while his second death was caused by the Infinity Gauntlet, which used all six Infinity Stones altogether. Category:The War Machine Category:War of Vengeance Category:The Greatest Threat of All Category:Boss Rush